


Two Weeks

by shylo



Category: Westworld (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Group Sex, Love Triangles, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylo/pseuds/shylo
Summary: How about we make this just one marvellous fling, no personal details, no promises, no complications. Just lots of amazing sex.When the person you had thought you'd spend the rest of your life with breaks your heart and shames you in the most spectacular way, getting away from it all didn't seem like such a bad idea.However, after a terrible case of mistaken identity, you find yourself lost in the depths of an artificial world, with someone that would change the path of your life forever.And for this one person, you found yourself coming back again... and again... and again...





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> _I know it hurts, you know_  
>  I’d quench that thirst  
> (I can treat you better than her)  
> You say you're lonely  
> I say you'll think about it  
> ‘Cause you're the only  
> One who resonates that chase  
> Mouth open like high
> 
>  
> 
> _Higher than a motherfucker_  
>  Dreaming of you as my lover  
> (Mouth open, you're high)  
> Flying like a streamer thinking of new ways to do each other  
> (Mouth open, you're high)  
> Pull out the incisor, give me two weeks, you won’t recognize her  
> Mouth open, you're high

You couldn't say how many days you had spent down in Pariah, that black hole of human existence where the very worst of this world came out from Hell to play. Your first time in the park was far different from this one, an unsuccessful treasure trail, a couple of encounters with a bandit gang and a shootout with some rogues in a bar ending with a photograph with the town sheriff in front of his office. The classic white hat. An adventure taken with a man you thought you were destined to spend the rest of your life with and ever after. But that was no longer. He was gone and you... were back. Spending up one of the hastily bought two week tickets the both of you had decided would have been fun to spend on a honeymoon. In this world. Westworld.

 

_“You'll love it. Trust me.”_

 

And trust him you did. Because it was love, well that was what you thought it was. For ten days you played out a fantasy life with him. He would shoot frequently, mostly inaccurately, and you would too, less frequent and yet, always to the target. Hiding your true talents with a gun. Something your mother advised would be more proper. Playing the damsel for his benefit, and your duress. Decked out in your uncomfortable layers of lace and your skirts, riding alongside him on an artificial horse towards an artificial landscape in an artificial world. With a heavy guilt, you had always thought you were the only liar in your relationship. Who knew what happened in your life within in this world was just as fake as your life outside it.

 

_“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen like this. Forgive me.”_

 

It is easy to tell when an apology is fake. Just as easy as it was to tell host from human, when you knew the trick. For the most part, they were the same. The feel of their skin, the water on the eyes, the flicker of muscle and grind of bone in the body. For all those things, they felt the same. Most obviously different though, was the smell of them. For the most part, it was what first gave them away. The batch of chemicals used in the bowels of the main headquarters to spray the hosts down at the end of a cycle could not easily be disguised.

It was a tingling undercurrent of synthetic in the air that the hosts emanated. They smelled _too_ clean. Everything did, in this big wide world so different to your own. And now, after the hours being trapped between their solid forms, hosts over you, under you, inside you, you were covered in it _._

 

_“She told me she was older. I swear.”_

 

Finally, a doctor in the family, even if it was by marriage. Your parents were so proud. When the rumours began, you stood by your man, even after his confession when a photograph emerged of him came out with the young girl he had previous denied knowing. By then your family had gotten their lawyers involved, and their money, and your fairytale had to be put on hold. But when one teenaged patient turned into four, adding two med students, three junior doctors and a possibly impregnated nurse, the wedding you had spent what felt like a lifetime planning was promptly cancelled. But the news rounds weren’t, and Pandora’s Box had been opened far too long for it to be so easily closed.

 

_“Maybe you should get away for awhile? Stay out of the tabloids?”_

 

Your own doctor was always full of sound advice although you were sure he would have thought your current method of self-medication was very _unconventional_ to say the least. You were on your back, again, for what could have been the hundredth time, reaching out to pull down a beautiful, smiling face to you own. Another lover, a pair of lips, soft and pliant, and their sex against yours, was all you wanted. You groaned aloud as an eager mouth lapped at you below, the sudden rush of your climax making your eyes flicker closed. Well, if the man that said he loved you could fuck anything he wanted, then so could you. And the anonymity of the hosts, their complete focus on you, their subsequent total forgetfulness, was exactly the kind of treatment you needed to stop remembering your problems too.

 

_“Just get away, have some fun in the sun?”_

 

It was a while before you noticed him. Your thighs had been wrapped about those of a eager host, another behind you working on tugging at your nipples when he had caught your eye. The roughly dressed young man, a lopsided grin on his face, eyed you cooly from where he sat across the far room. He was a honey blonde, that and his Asian features, making him stand out. There were plenty of other hosts, engaged in similar activities to yours around the room, but he seemed out of place, his focus solely on you.

It amused you that you had no idea how long he had been sitting there, watching. As you caught your breath, he looked on, your eyes locked on each other. He smirked, moving a hand down to adjust the uncomfortable looking lump in his pants. As far as hosts go, he was one of the most attractive that you had ever seen. You decided that you wanted him.

Smiling, you lifted a hand to beckon him over, arching your back in a way that would surely draw his attention from your bed of cushions. He stood up from the silk chaise-lounge he had draped himself across to slink towards you. He stood at your feet and peered down at you curiously, him, fully clothed from his black hat to his stirruped boots, you, as naked as the day you were born.

“You look like you were having fun.” His voice was a deep rumble that had heat pooling in the pit of your stomach.

“Not as much as the fun we could be having together,” you breathed. He looked down at you, your body glistening with sweat and slick. You widened your legs slightly, giving the young man a peek of your treasure, glistening and wet. The stranger stared down your body, biting on his bottom lip as his eyes came to the junction of your thighs. Taking off his cowboy hat, he perched it on your ruffled hair, making you laugh. And to your delight, he started unhooking his belt.

You grabbed him by his belt buckle to tug him towards you, hands scrambling to help him remove his pants and tug apart his jacket and shirt. When he was finally free of the confines of his dust covered trousers, you held his length in your fist, revelling in the way he grunted at your touch. He wasn't particularly muscular beneath his clothes, but he felt thick in your palm, his shoulders were broad and he was lean and narrow. Your legs trapped him close, angling his cock so that it slipped against your folds. With that as encouragement, he pushed into you with the slow grind of his hips.

The feel of him inside you was indescribable, the twitch of his member against your walls making your toes curl. You felt every single girthy inch of him as he wound his hips, pinning you in place. As he kissed at your lips, a long fingered hand curved up your neck to grip at your throat. You keened, eyes rolling at the pressure as he pumped deeply into you. Leaning in close to lick at your ear, he whispered, “You're a gorgeous little thing, you know that?”

He manoeuvred you again, pressing your thighs upwards so he could sink into you deeper. You tossed your head back in ecstasy, moving against him with renewed rigour. The stranger above you cursed under his breath, picking up speed as you leaked all over his crotch. One of your hands goes to the back of his head, holding his hair tightly. The room was filled with the sounds of your fevered fucking, the hosts around you settling into an awed silence.

He increased the power behind his thrusts and part of you was alarmed by the way your senses were suddenly made alert to things about this stranger that you didn't notice before. Like his sweat. The salty taste of it against your lips. The other hosts were never so… salty? Even the quiver of his lower belly as you fucked was something you had never felt the hosts do before. But most of all, his smell. His musk was unnatural in the Delos Worlds, the hosts physically unable to give off a scent so strong. Your heart started humming in your chest. There was a very rare chance that this stranger was not a host at all…

“I'm going to cum in you, you pretty thing.” The possibility of this man being… a man… had your thoughts whirring a hundred miles a minute. Would you let him, a complete stranger, spend himself inside you with no regard for consequences? Something about the sordid nature of it all made you cling onto his shoulders more tightly, rock into him with even more recklessness. You came in a loud, breathless moan, gripping to him as he chased his own end.You could feel him twitching inside you, another thing you thought the hosts weren't capable of. As crazy as it was, you wanted it. You wanted to let go, consequences be damned.

“Fuck…. Fuck….” The blonde began to thrust into you more sloppily, his fingertips digging into the flesh of your thighs. You whined, your pussy overstimulated by his actions, legs widening in anticipation.

The first spurt of cum caught you unawares, landing deep inside your passage. He had pulled out quickly after to paint your stomach and the inside of your thighs white before collapsing on top of you.

Foreheads pressed together, you gasped in time, pulling in the same breaths. Sluggishly, he leaned back with a groan, leaving you free from his weight. He moved to stand up but you grabbed him, holding at his arm. He looked down at you in surprise but did not attempt to break your hold. “You… you aren't a host… are you?”

“Wait… you're a guest?” he gasped, his eyes flickering over your naked, exposed body.

Chuckling nervously, you tugged a discarded robe towards you to conserve a little of your modestly, “Yeah… I am.”

“Wait… what did… oh my god… I honestly had no idea,” he stammered, sitting beside you to cover you more carefully. “Are you alright?”

His sweet consideration was touching, making you regret roping him into your own ruin. “Yes, more than fine in fact. That was amazing.”

Laughing, he adjusted his hat so it sat more centred on your head. “It was, wasn't it?”

Your eyes locked and the incredible draw between you pulled once more. He brushed a rogue hair from your face, finger skirting over your ear and down your throat. Brushing his thumb over your parted lips, he sighed, “I would have never thought you were a guest… I mean the way your body moved… I just saw you and thought you were a naughty little host sent to seduce me.”

You looked away, slightly embarrassed with yourself but he tilted your chin back towards him, not letting you escape his gaze. He wasn't letting you off so easily. “Well, do you often hook up with other guests?”

“No, I don't, but… I'm sorry. This might sound a little mean but could we not do this?” you blushed, easing away from him slightly.

“Do what?”

“The small talk… the getting to know you part…”

“Well I guess we did skip that part anyway,” he chuckled, bringing a smile to your lips. “Why, what's up?”

“My life is pretty complicated at the moment. I'd just rather this to be as uncomplicated as possible.”

“I can understand that. So, no small talk? No problem. How about we make this just one marvellous fling, no personal details, no promises, no complications. Just lots of amazing sex.”

“Sounds perfect,” you chuckled. Something about him was so charming, you wanted more. Lost in his deep brown eyes, you leaned forward, caressing his lips with yours. He kissed you back softly, deepening the kiss after you sighed into his mouth. He travelled along your jaw and carefully, as he nuzzled into your neck, the stranger lifted a hand to grasp at one of your breasts. The feeling was a lighting bolt to your nether regions. You lifted your arms to embrace him, not minding the way the fabric fell away to reveal you once more.

Slipping your hands over his shoulders, the attractive man did nothing to stop you pushing off his shirt, leaving him naked at last. Flashing you a grin, he flicked the robe away from the rest of your lower body, baring your hips and legs. You marvelled at the honey coloured skin over his well built frame. He was perfect. Exactly the type of therapy you needed to help you forget.

Tsking, he dragged a finger through the cum he had spent between your thighs. “Look what you made me do.”

Running your fingers through the mess between your legs, you had a sudden urge to lick at them. The smell was a surprise to you, familiar yet not as musky. As your tongue darted out to taste the mixture of his fluids and yours, the stranger smiled. He leaned close to whisper breathily into your ear, “How does it taste?”

“Human.”  


* * *

 

 

You spent hours conjoined longer than you were separate, bodies rolling against each other like waves on a shore. The hosts came and went, a never ending audience to your fucking. Occasionally, they assisted in the form of a kissing mouth or a roaming hand, but in the centre of it all, was you and your stranger in an endless, writhing dance.

In one of few breaks, you had been nibbling at some slices of fruit, meats and cheese a host had displayed before you, occasionally picking a piece to slide between the young man’s lips. He suckled at your fingers, grinning before he leaned close to peck your lips. As he rested his forehead between your shoulder blades, your bodies stuck together slightly, sticky with your combined juices and it was not unnoticed. “Shall we bathe?”

Nodding, you smiled. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

At the beckon of a hand, a few of the servant hosts moved hurriedly to fill a large tub with hot, steaming water. The blonde stood, tugging you gently to your feet. Side by side, his waist was even narrower than you had realised. A wandering hand moved to squeeze at your buttock, the muscle sore from all the spanks and his relentless grip. Swatting him away, you chose to sink into the water, resisting the urge to groan aloud in delight. He didn’t wait long before joining you, stepping in at the opposite end of the tub. Your limbs brushed under the water, the feeling oddly more intimate than the physical embrace you had spent the last few hours lost in.

Flashing a Cheshire smile, your stranger grasped one of your submerged ankles, pressing ticklish kisses into the pads of your feet. A nearby host happily handed over a bar of soap which he expertly massaged over your calf before the hosts all departed. You had learned over the course of the day just exactly how skilled those hands could be. At a particularly teasing nip to your big toe, you squealed, jerking away slightly. “Are you one of those people who like feet?”

He guffawed, the bar of soap rolling over your knee and the top of your thigh. “I don't like feet per say. I just like _your_ feet… and your legs. And your breasts. And that _phenomenal_ pussy.”

You laughed, splashing him with the warm soapy water. What were the odds, that in the midsts of your wild wreck of a life, you would meet this beautiful stranger? It was nice. This feeling of being wanted once more, of being the sole focus of someone's attention. But it wasn't meant to last. Like all stories in the Delos parks, they had to come to an end.

When the water had gone cold, you both clambered out of the tin tub, taking his offered arm graciously. You dried off and clambered into a proper bed at last, naked as babes. Your stranger held you close, one arm tugging a blanket over the both of you. His other hand tickled over your stomach to stroke over your lower belly.

“I’m suddenly exhausted,” he sighed, his words brushing against the top of your forehead.

“Well we _have_ been going at it for the whole day now,” you giggled, turning to face him. He stared into your eyes, letting the silence fall over you both like a gentle fog. His lips were so full and inviting, you couldn't resist raising your mouth to his. It was greedy of you to want more of him and yet, you were insatiable.

“Just one more time?” you whispered, climbing into his lap.

Slipping his fingers into the wet curls of hair at the back of your neck, he kissed you for the thousandth time. “If you can take it.”

 

* * *

 

Your days were spent on horseback with the gentleman, galloping back to Sweetwater. At night, when the sky fell, you tangled up together beneath the stars. Despite not being able to talk about yourselves, it was easy with him to talk about everything else. It was strange, knowing someone so well and yet knowing nothing about them at all. The endless expanse made it easy to believe you were someone else, somewhere else. You'd lose yourself in thought on occasional while watching him. He cut a splendid figure, lean body decked with his black hat. As you rode behind him, your arms wrapped around his waist like vines, it felt as though you weren't meant to be any place but there. By the time you had reached the main town, after a final night together in a bed in the Mariposa, the goodbyes came all too soon.

“My train leaves in two days. I'll spend it daydreaming about this,” he grinned, grabbing a handful of your ass.

“Stop it, you!” Swatting his hand away, you embraced him again. Together you swayed in the breeze like flowers, reluctant to let go. The shrill sound of a whistle rang out, calling to those departing that the train was soon to leave.

“I guess that's that then,” the young man exhaled, his voice mournful.

“Will I ever see you again?” you whispered, your hands smoothing down the lines of his shirt. He kissed your nose and then the top of your head, eyes closing as if that would help him remember you better.

“Maybe? It's easier when we don't make any promises, remember?” he sighed, pressing his lips against your temple. He saved your lips for last. A final shower of kisses before he'd likely never kiss you again.

“You're right. It's easier being… unattached...” The beautiful blonde assisted you onto the train and at last, your limbs separated, the lingering touches leaving your hairs standing on end. Again, the conductor's whistle blew, signalling the trains imminent departure.

“If we were to meet again though…” You turned back at the sound of his voice. The invitation to relive this torrid affair was there. It was up to you to take it.

“Well I don't often spend winters at home...” you called, smiling, your voice carrying despite the stationary engine of the locomotive.

“Could you spare two weeks? And I'll have you back before Christmas!” His boxy grin was a blooming fountain in the dry heat of Sweetwater. How could you say no?

“Deal! And where will we be?”

Any moment now the train would leave the station. The cacophony of sound coming from the other departing guests and the locomotive was making it harder to hear him.“Somewhere delightful! Where we don't have to worry about anything at all! Somewhere I could hunt you out!”

“Agreed! So you'll find me?” you yelled, just as the trains wheels began to turn, putting distance between you. Your skirts fluttered in the breeze. He held his black hat tighter on his head.

“I promise!”

 

_You promised you wouldn't make promises._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason when I started this, I didnt have Taehyung in mind... it just grew.... into this.... Ive got most of the next chapter done already too. It's crazy how much I liked this idea. Giving myself a little emotional break from my other stories too which is nice. Not sure if Ill post any more BTS fics after this one but never say never I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
